A life so Changed
by Lily Potter4
Summary: One event rocks the world. It intertwines the lives of of three people , each so different , yet so similar... MWPP. PLEASE REVIEW ! PLEASE ! I NEEDREVIEWS> THEY DON"T EVEN HAVE TO BE LONG !


A life so changed

A life so changed

  
  


Part 1 - He will never come home. 

Daniella 

  
  


Daniella sat in front of the fireplace , waiting for Sirius to come home. They had gotten into a fight at 5 , and now it was 8. Surely , he wasn't that mad. But he hadn't come home. She wanted to apologize. They had both said stupid things , and she regretted her half. But what if he didn't ? Didn't come home , didn't regret it ... Life hurts. It's a lot harder now , than it was at Hogwarts. They weren't prepared for the real world. Not really. She stared into the fire , wanting to talk to Lily. It was Halloween , and Lily would just be putting darling Harry to bed. Well , Dan , one day you are going to have one of your own. A little terror like that. Joy. She sighed. Oh well. Live life to the day , right ? If Sirius was mad at her , he would just come home later. She pulled out her floo powder , and stepped up to the fire. She threw some in , and yelled 'Potter Residence'. But the fire didn't change. In fact , it was still very fire like. Too fire like. 

'What's wrong ?" She said aloud.

She shook her head. Nothing was wrong. Her powder had probably expired , that was all. But with You - Know - Who being after the Potters ... No nothing was wrong. They are fine , they are at home , getting Harry dressed , smiling , laughing , doing the normal thing. But still ...

Daniella sat down by the fire again , and soon fell asleep , Sirius on her mind. Knowing he would be there the next morning when she woke up. 

  
  


"Tap , tap , tap."

Dan opened her eyes , shielding them against the bright sunlight - pink sunlight ? It was the crack of dawn. She groaned , and pulled herself out of her chair. Ugh. She hated mornings. She opened the window , and a gust of cold November air rushed past her. She paid the owl , took the Daily Prophet , and unraveled the first page. She screamed , and tears burned at her eyes.

  
  


DAILY PROPHET

  
  


SIRIUS BLACK CHARGED WITH THE MURDER OF LILY AND JAMES POTTER.

Sirius Black - Murdered his best friend?

  
  


Sirius Black was found earlier this morning , after murdering yet another person. Well , 13 persons really. Among the dead are Peter Pettigrew , 3 wizards , and 9 muggles. Eye witnesses say that Peter cornered Black , screaming 'Lily and James ! How could you!" Black then proceeded to blow him to bits. He is most likely being sent to Azkaban .He goes on trial tomorrow. He was indeed the Potter's Secret Keeper , and revealed their whereabout's to You Know Who last night. However , just as he revealed his true colors , Voldemort met his downfall in Little Harry Potter. For more information , please turn to page - A 14

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry Potter - The boy who Lived 

  
  


You - Know - Who has finally fallen. Due to Harry Potter. The one year old , son of Lily and James Potter , was found being protected by Lily in the smouldering ruins of their house in Godric's Hollow. He has an odd scar on his forehead , shaped like a lightning bolt. It is a reminder of the Killing Curse that didn't work. After all who You Know Who has killed , he couldn't kill this little boy. And why did he want him dead ? Harry Potter is being sent to his muggle relatives. We will keep you updated. Please turn to 

A - 14 ( The boy who Lived ) "Sirius ? Sirius ? It isn't possible -"

Daniella looked at the picture. There was Sirius , looking wild and deranged , growling on the front cover. In another picture , he was laughing hysterically. And there were some pictures of Harry , wrapped in a blue blanket, a scar on his forehead. Anger boiled inside of her . Then she cried. Lily , James - Gone ? It didn't make sense.

  
  


Part two : Life changed ...

Remus

  
  


Remus stood up , and leaned his head against the wall. He closed his eyes , and sighed. November 2nd. Not normally an important date. But this year ... It was the day he had to testify. Testify against his best friend. Well , former best friend. Sirius couldn't really be counted as one , all things considered. After all , he had only murdered my other best friends ... He thought sarcastically. The courtroom was dark and creepy , held in a dungeon at the ministry building. Remus didn't want to go up there. Sirius was going to be put on trial after Remus , Dan , and Dumbledore testified. After his best friend , his fiancee and his hero spoke against him. Oh , why did life always have to turn out this way? Why ?

"We call Remus Lupin to the front."

Remus walked forward , not looking at Sirius , who sat in the front row. He stood up in front , took the oath , and Crouch began to speak.

"Is this the Sirius Black that you knew ?"

_What a stupid question !_

"Well , there aren't too many of them."

"Answer the question."

"Yes it is. The one I thought I knew."

"Very well. Did you know about his connection to Voldemort ?"

"EXCUSE ME ? If I had known , do you honestly think I would have sat back and watched him murder Lily and James ?"

"Were you aware ?"

"No. I had no idea."

" I see. No one ever does , do they. Any way , that is all the questions we have for now. Would Daniella Milano please come up to the front ."

Remus stepped down , finally looking at Sirius. Sirius had a blank look in his eyes. It was hollow. Dead. He glanced at Remus, and then looked away.

Dani sat up at the front , shaking , when Remus finally got back to his seat. Sirius was sitting , facing him , and Sirius just sat , staring up at Remus. But Remus could tell , he was listening very closely to what Dani had to say.

"Do you swear to tell the truth , the whole truth , and nothing but the truth , so help you God ?"

"I do."

"Was Sirius Black the Potter's Secret Keeper ?"

"Yes he was."

"Did he ever show signs of wanting to kill them ?"

"No. He seemed very protective of them. He was constantly musing over who could be the spy - and it had been hi - im."

Her voice broke , and she began to shake , dangerously close to crying. Remus rushed down the steps , and wrapped her in a hug.

"Leave her be." Crouch growled.

"You idiot ! She has obviously been tortured long enough ! Can't you just leave her alone?"

Sirius looked as though he wanted to comfort her. Remus shook his head disbelievingly at him , glared , and went back to Dan. How could he ? Finally , Dan calmed down , and Dumbledore went up to the podium.

"Good afternoon , headmaster. I doubt you need to take the oath ..."

"And these others did ? That is beside the point. Let us get on with this unfortunate business."

"Very well. Did you offer to be the Potter's Secret Keeper ?"

"Yes I did."

"But they insisted on using Black."

"Yes , they did."

"Did they give any reason why ?"

"Yes. James said he would trust Sirius with his life." Dumbledore looked at Sirius , who was sitting , pale and silent , next to the judge. "I would like to say something to him ..."

"Very well."

"Sirius , I feel sorry for you. I feel sorry that you were lured to the dark side. I feel sorry that you have to live with the guilt of killing your best friend. However , I am also disgusted. Sirius , what you did is inexcusable. Should you serve your sentence in Azkaban , and be released , you will be shunned. You may be killed. You never know. I am a strong believer in second chances. Do you know what they are ? Second chances are an opportunity to re - invent yourself. To wipe the slate clean. To start over. Rarely people get these chances. I am free to offer you one. However , it takes a lot for me to accept proof . A lot. Should you wish , please some to me , if you ever leave the Dark Lord. But you will have to give me a lot of proof."

Remus sat there , disbelieving. _Has he gone mental ?_

"Many people in this room will think me crazy. But I am not. I am a fair man. But a man of reason. You cannot just waltz into my office and proclaim that you have left Voldemort. I won't accept that. But Sirius , may I ask you something ? Why do you not have the Dark Mark burned on your arm ?"

Sirius just looked at him. He didn't say anything.

"Why don't you ?"

Sirius just looked.

"Why Sirius - please tell me why ..."

"I didn't - I'm not - "

"I believe we have heard enough" cut in Crouch.

"No , I don't think we have."

"Sorry Professor , but I must cut in. He is being sent to Azkaban. We have heard enough. Life sentence . No further trial."

  
  


Part three : Some scars never come off

Dumbledore

Dumbledore sat in the dungeon , waiting for the Dementors to bring Sirius in. He was watching Remus , and thinking back ...

James , James and Lily ... Gone ? It can't be true. It just can't be. Please tell me this is just some sick joke of a Death Eater , please tell me ... But it hadn't been. Dumbledore had stood in the ashes of their house , swearing revenge. The world would not lose another Potter to Voldemort. He swore to God it wouldn't. 2 out of 3 were gone. What a waste. What a useless waste. Well , not completely. Voldemort was gone. But Dumbledore knew , deep in his heart , he would rather have Voldemort back than Lily and James gone. And so too would Harry. Oh my God , Harry ... What were we going to do ? The most famous wizard at the time , boy who defeated Voldemort , boy growing up without his parents ... Under normal circumstances , Harry would have gone to his Godfather. But no ... His godfather murdered his parents . Typical. Life always throws something in . Something unexpected. Dumbledore knew that someone close to the Potters was giving Voldemort information , but Sirius ? Sirius was James' best friend. Supposedly. And he dated Lily ! But once a wizard goes over to the Dark Side , nothing and no one matters to him any more ... No one. Dumbledore sat down as the Dementors brought Sirius in. He watched Sirius gave Remus a small smile , and watched Remus' face harden. He watched Dani's and Remus' testimonies. He watched as Ms .Milano broke down into tears. Well , who wouldn't ? Her best friend was dead , her fiancee the convicted murderer. He watched as Remus hugged her , and comforted her. So much pain , so much. Why should anyone be cause that much pain ...? Remus , the werewolf , friendless but 1 . No one to help him get through the attacks. No one there. It all came back. It all came back to Voldemort. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Lily and James were gone. It wasn't fair that Harry had no parents. But , then again , life isn't fair. We should all know that by now , shouldn't we ? Life isn't fair. Nothing is. Sirius looked down at his lap , and Dumbledore , who was sitting in the first row , could almost see the tears he wanted to cry slide down his cheeks . But what was he crying for ? He was going to Jail? His master was gone ? What he did ? Dumbledore knew that Sirius could never be forgiven for what he did. Dumbledore almost felt sorry for Sirius. But Sirius shouldn't be felt sorry for. He had murdered his best friend , his best friends wife ... he had sold them to Voldemort. Dumbledore was a firm believer in second chances. Maybe Sirius was sorry. Maybe Sirius didn't even commit the crime. After all , he didn't have the Dark Mark burned on to his arm. Maybe he was an exception. No one can ever really tell ... But he had been the Secret Keeper. He may have switched , without telling ... but no. He wouldn't have done that. James and Lily were fools to put their lives in the hands of someone as irresponsible as Sirius had been at Hogwarts. Fools. But what was done was done. You can't go back. Can't return. He should never be forgiven. And some scars never come off.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
